Pyro Leafshine
Pyro Leafshine belongs to MangoSmoothie06. Do not use them without their permission. Tribute Form Name: Pyro Leafshine Age: 15 Gender: Male Starsign: Pisces District: 12 Personality: Pyro isn’t very talkative, but he has a reason. Being abandoned at the age of 5, he’s become very distrustful of people, terrified that someone else will leave him. He’s also quite the fast thinker, and can think of multiple solutions to one problem in a matter of seconds. Appearance: Short, dark brown hair with moonlight grey eyes. He has an olive skin tone. He’s skinny from years of malnutrition, but is quite tall. Occupation: N/A Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: Black shirt that’s a bit ripped at the bottom, grey pants and normal black shoes. What He Thinks Of The Games: He dislikes them, but won’t show it Interview Angle: He’ll only answer in small answers, not wanting to give much information about himself. He won’t bring up his abandonment, and will just say he lives with his mother. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, Pyro will run away, not taking anything from the bloodbath. Then, he’ll hide in small spaces so he doesn’t get found. He’ll steal items from other tributes (not the Careers or other big alliances) to survive. He wouldn’t go to the Feast. Strengths: Very stealthy from his years of pickpocketing, quite agile and fast and can think on his feet Weaknesses: Not very strong, he has only watched one Hunger Games due to not having a television and hiding a lot and he’s not experienced in any climbing or swimming Weapons: Knife, Dagger, Slingshot Fears: Being abandoned again Token: A golden nugget he pickpocketed Alliance: Loner Backstory Pyro was raised in rough conditions. His father died before he was born, leaving Pyro’s mum to work twice as hard to financially support herself and her son. She got through a few years, living off what she could get from her job. But, after Pyro turned 5, she couldn’t do it anymore. She left the sleeping five-year-old in the Seam before fleeing the District. Pyro wailed for ages, searching for his mother. After a day of roaming the streets, he realised that she was gone, and wasn’t going to return. He made a small, abandoned home his house, and hid out there. During the day, he’d go through the merchant section and steal food and water. During the night, he’d sift through the garbage bins to find abandoned food. Pyro didn’t go to school, as it costed money and he had none of that. He also had to make sure to not encounter any Peacekeepers, as he would be taken to the “orphanage” where the children get mistreated. Once, Pyro had been searching far and wide for even a small piece of food, when he met a young girl named Sarah. She had dark skin, curly black hair and golden eyes, features unknown to District 12. He found out that Sarah had escaped from District Eleven, and was on the run. Both starving, they decided to team up to look for food and evade the Capitol. Sarah wasn’t as stealthy as Pyro, so he usually took care of the stealing. But once while they were out stealing, Pyro wasn’t watching, and Sarah got captured by a Peacekeeper. She was whipped, but since she was only young, she had died from the injuries. Pyro will never forget Sarah, and he was the closest thing he had to a friend. Relationships Mother (Abandoned Him), Sarah (Friend/Acquaintance) Etymology Pyro is another word for fire, which coal does when it burns. Not very creative, but I wanted a quick name. His last name was chosen from random. Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 12 Category:Male Category:15 year olds